¿Friendzone? Probablemente
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Ella es una misteriosa chica que es una adicta a los libros, el té y la tranquilidad, mientras que él es un adicto a los videojuegos, el tofu, la diversión y que lo único que quiere es un poco de atención por parte de su fría compañera, mientras su amigo sólo roda los ojos diciendo que está en la zona ¡Únete a la aventura de este chico por descongelar su endemoniado corazón!


_**Prólogo**_

Miró hacia uno de sus lados y allí la vio.

Con sus lacios cabellos violetas cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas hasta llegar a los hombros, sus grandes ojos absortos en ese libro que para su opinión debió de ser más aburrido que escuchar a Starfire recitando uno de sus poemas tamaranianos, sus pálidas piernas cruzadas y sobre la mesita de en frente su típico y aromático té de hierbas.

-Oye Rae...- dijo el muchacho, sin embargo la chica no hizo ni el más mínimo caso hacia sus palabras.

-Rae...- dijo el esta vez tocando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos, esta aunque ya con una vena hinchada no le hizo caso.

-Rae-Rae~- dijo esta vez alargando su apodo, esta suspiró y miro al Chico Bestia.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?- dijo esta irritada aguantando el querer mandar al titan con Trigon para que de una vez por todas la dejara en paz.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo él, ella lo miró por unos segundos y volvió su vista al libro. El de cabello verde hizo un puchero y se apoyó en el hombro de la más baja guiando su vista hacia el libro.

-¿Que lees?- ella suspiró intentando calmarse.

-Algo más interesante que escuchar tus quejas- el frunció el ceño, ¿Porque tenía que ser tan fría con el? Si hubiera sido Cyborg o Robin quien le hubiera preguntado de seguro esta le hubiera contado la trama entera, pero nooo, el era Chico Bestia, tenía que tratarlo como la mierda. En un arranque de valentía, porque si, lo que estaba a punto de hacer seguro le costaría la vida, tomó el libro de la titan y lo escondió tras de sí, esta inicialmente miró sus manos un poco sorprendida por la inesperada acción de parte del Chico Bestia pero luego frunció el ceño aguantando con todas sus fuerzas el mandarlo a otra dimensión.

-Chico Bestia, no quiero jugar contigo devuélveme mi puto libro o te juro por Trigon que vas a tener un enfrentamiento con el no muy agradable así que pasame el libro- dijo ella tendiendo su mano, hacia el chico verde, este negó y tomó por las muñecas a la chica demonio la cual lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Chico Best-

-¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo?-

-¿Huh?- la chica no lo había tomado en serio hasta que vio la expresión de seriedad del contrario. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir pero dame mi libro- dijo ella para luego desviar la mirada, le incomodaba un poco la mirada esmeralda sobre la suya.

-Oh vamos Raven eres una empática, debes saber mejor que nadie que quiero tu atención en este momento- dijo el rodando sus ojos cansado del comportamiento de la hechicera, esta suspiró nuevamente y miró al muchacho.

-Está bien pero suéltame- dijo la chica, Chico Bestia soltó a la chica la cual inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hacia fuera de la sala.

-¿Rae? ¿Donde vas?- preguntó el pobre chico mirando como la capa de la muchacha se alejaba del sillón, ella paró y miró por sobre el hombro al mutante.

-Primero, es Raven, no Rae. Segundo, a mi habitación a meditar y ni se te ocurra seguirme- dijo ella yéndose, dejando a un deprimido Chico Bestia tras de sí. ¿Porque era tan fría con el? ¿Tan mal le caía? El lo único que quería era una pequeña muestra de interés por arte de su amiga, o sea, se suponen que eran casi mejores amigos ¿Como era posible que siquiera la chica lo considerara un amigo si apenas lo escuchaba sin el mínimo interés? Se lanzó frustrado al sofá, y tapo su rostro con una almohada.

¿Tan difícil era el hecho que Raven por fin le pudiera corresponder?

.

.

.

-Bestita, no quería decirte esto pero lo más probable es que estés en la friend- Antes que pudiera terminar el de cabello verde le había tapado la boca.

-¡No lo estoy!- Cyborg levantó una ceja y tomó un sorbo de su malteada.

-¿Porque de repente estás tan insistente con Raven?- Chico Bestia miró decidido a su mejor amigo.

-¡Porque la quiero!- dijo sin ningún rodeo, Cyborg suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano robótica.

-Si claro yo también la quiero pero-

-¡¿VAS A SER MI RIVAL?!- gritó el mutante, su amigo lo golpeó rápidamente en la nuca.

-No estúpido, es como mi hermana pequeña, no hay manera de que me guste- Chico Bestia se volvió a sentar.

-Yo también quiero a Raven pero no significa que sea de manera amorosa- dijo el afroamericano, el changeling suspiró frustrado.

-No lo entiendes, no solamente la quiero, yo realmente la amo- Cyborg sintió un poco de pena por su amigo verde y le revolvió el cabello de forma fraternal.

-No lo sé amiguito, si tu sientes que es así entonces ve y conquistala pero te lo advierto por si no lo notaste, Raven no es un premio precisamente fácil- Chico Bestia sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Eso lo sé-

.

.

.

¿Que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese estúpido? No lo entendía, casi la totalidad de la gente en este mundo no hubiera tenido el coraje de quitarle su preciado libro por un poco de atención. Si tanto quería a alguien para pasar el tiempo podía ir con Starfire o Cyborg ¡Incluso Robin le hubiera dado más atención que ella misma!

Enterró su rostro en su almohada, no entendía porque tenía tanto empeño en acercarse, o sea, eran amigos, eso estaba claro, pero cualquiera que tuviera más de dos dedos de frente la dejaría en paz después de la tercera advertencia, ¿Acaso el era más tonto de lo que en realidad pensaba? Probablemente si, pero aun así ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no le bastaba las treinta veces que lo mandó con Trigon? ¿Las veinte veces que lo lanzó por la ventana? ¿Y las diez que le lanzó su libro en la cara? ¡No lo entendía! Casi pareciera como si el chico estuviera...no, no y no, eso simplemente era imposible, una broma cruel de su mente, ¿cómo era posible siquiera imaginarlo? Estaba claro que el chico nunca podría sentir algo así…

Pero si…

No, el estaba enamorado de Terra aunque ya hubieran pasado tres años desde aquello, podía seguir enamorado de la rubia.

Si, el estaba enamorado de la rubia y ella no se pasaría películas tontas, el enamorado de su ex y ella simplemente viviendo en su mundo tranquila llena de libros que le generaban más interés que los sentimientos del chico.

A quien engañaba, su mente le hizo tener un pensamiento tonto y ahora no se lo iba a poder sacar de la cabeza.

Maldijo por enésima vez, ya había intentado meditar para despejar su mente, pero sus emociones no la dejaban en paz, menos si se concentraba en ellas ahora que había tenido esa idea.

Lanzó la almohada hacia el techo.

-¿Y ahora porque comienzas a pensar así? Estúpida Raven- cerró sus ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir.

Mientras en otra habitación estaba el entusiasmado chico con un cuaderno de notas.

Definitivamente haría que ella se enamorara de él, sin importar el que, lo lograría y ella se arrastraría hacia el como un gatito en falta de amor. Se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse a Raven usando unas orejas de gato levemente avergonzada. Definitivamente cuando Raven sea su novia le pediría que usara unas.

Y allí fue cuando lo recordó, pronto habría una fiesta entre los titanes, definitivamente tenía que lograr bailar aunque sea una vez con ella.

Plan A: comenzado.

 _ **Hellou, traigo este nuevo fic BBRae ojalá les guste, lamento si hay OoC o alguna falta de ortografía.**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
